TIE Avanzado x1/Leyendas
El TIE Avanzado x1 era un prototipo de caza TIE creado por Sistemas de Flotas Sienar para uso exclusivo de las fuerzas imperiales. A diferencia de sus antecesores TIE contaba con un hiperimpulsor, un avanzado sistema de fijación de objetivos, y un escudo de defensa, lo que hacía de esta una nave muy eficiente para enfrentarse con facilidad a los avanzados cazas rebeldes.thumb|250px|left|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader es su caza estelar TIE Avanzado x1 escoltado por un par de Caza estelar TIE/ln durante la Batalla de Yavin en la persecución en la Trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte I.|link=http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Trench_run_TIEs.jpg]]Dicha nave fue utilizada por Darth Vader en la batalla de Yavin, en la que gracias a su avanzado sistema de supervivencia a largas estadias en el espacio, así como a su hiperimpulsor, el Señor Oscuro logró escapar de la destrucción de la Estrella de La Muerte. Sus alas plegadas guardaban un nuevo sistema de células de energia, la cuales aumentaban su potencia y maniobrabilidad. Lo complejo de su diseño resultaba muy caro para su producción en masa por lo que ciertas inovaciones en este caza sirvieron para crear el peligroso Interceptor TIE. Apariciones *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Prey'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Long, Bad Day'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' * * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * |- class="nb2-end" style="background: #D8E9FC;" | style="padding-bottom:0;" | |- | |} Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar Categoría:Naves de la serie TIE